Talk:It's Only a Paper Moon (episode)
Insurrection? Can someone elaborate on the background about Insurrection, or is that just someone's guesstimate? I can't remember if there was any specific reference to the movie. Weyoun 05:16, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * It is explained on the 2375 page -- but to save you having to look over there for the info, it will be added to as well. --Alan del Beccio 05:27, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Actually the explaination on 2375 is ever so slightly in error, I've made the correction in the placing the information on this page and will now do the same there. --Alan del Beccio 05:42, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) I don't think I've ever actually looked at the year pages until now, I gues they can be pretty useful. ;-) Thanks for clearing that up. Weyoun 06:20, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Paper Moon title The song entry for "Paper Moon" -- referenced in the list of topics at the bottom of the page -- claims that Vic is doing the song at the beginning of the episode. At least on the Season 7 DVD collection, this is not quite true; Vic doesn't do the song until about 29:00 into the episode. The song article's note, though, to the effect that the title's relevance to the episode is in the last lines of the chorus -- "It wouldn't be make-believe / If you believed in me" -- is undoubtedly true, and perhaps deserves mention in the episode article... – CraigG 18:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Mirrored during editing Ezri's rank pips are indeed the wrong way around but surely if it had been flipped in editing, they would be on the other side of her neck and comm badge would be wrong too. Or is mirroring some other technique I'm not aware of? :You are correct -- it is impossible that the entire shot was mirrored as the pips remain on the same side of her neck, her hair is parted on the same side, and she remains on the same side of table. Clearly this is was just a temporary wardrobe slip-up and I have altered the article to reflect this and remove the unwarranted 'mirrored shot' speculation. 13:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) 26/7? Near the end of the episode summary, is this an error? should it say 24/7? "Quark will keep Vic's program running 26/7" --LauraCC (talk) 15:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Deep Space 9 runs on the Bajoran day which is 26 hours long. So no it's not an error. They quite frequently make reference to the 26 hour day on the series. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) But they still have a seven day week? --LauraCC (talk) 15:46, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Apparently, yes. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:49, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Nog's Cane switching Sides This becomes especially apparent when he gets his new Cane from Vic and starts using it on the left side, when before he had used it on his right, as it should be, as his left leg was amputated. This is probably a deliberate hint at his psychosomatic symptoms. --Bongnatter (talk) 06:40, October 29, 2019 (UTC)Bongnatter